Doleo
by God Tier
Summary: Allen loves Kanda, but so does Linalee. Allen tries to distance himself from Kanda, but Kanda seems to just keep trying to get closer to the boy.
1. The beginning

**I started this at 2:11 in the morning, and then it really kicked off at 3:11. haha! Enjoy~**

**Extremely OOC-ness, but deal with it! I'm tired so fudge off.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sounds of two men talking rumbled down the hallway. Linalee was on her way to go to sleep, until she heard two familiar voices talking.<p>

_Wonder who that could be..._ Linalee decided to go towards where she had heard the voices.

"I'm serious, what the hell is wrong with you?"

_Allen? What is he doing up at this unholy hour of the night?_

"Che. It's none of your damn business, stupid moyashi. Now get the hell out of my way!" That was Kanda's voice. Were the two bickering? Linalee rolled her eyes, it couldn't be helped, those two were just genuine enemies.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's the matter with you. I know you have the** I-will-kill-you kind** of personality, but it doesn't deter me! Kanda-" Allen's sentence was cut off, and Linalee heard him gasp.

Deciding to go stop the fight, she was about to walk around the corner until she saw _it_.

The two were there, most definitely. But.. Kanda held Allen's wrist's, and had pushed him against the wall. His eyes glaring down into Allen's anger-smoked gray ones. "I can make you move, if I want to." he whispered in the younger one's ear.

Allen let out a raspy laugh.

"Try me. Kanda, I don't hate you. Your not my enemy here, so why must you refuse to tell me?" he asked. Kanda only gave a small smirk. Grabbing Allen's wrist's with one hand, and held them above the boy's head, he stroked Allen's cheek with his free index finger.

Linalee tried to suppress a gasp.

"I ever tell you how _cute_ you are, when your angry?" he whispered into his ear again, making Allen's face turn a dark and magnificent shade of red. Linalee couldn't tear her eyes away from it, no matter how much she tried.

Allen stuttered, "Y-You don't think that! Cut i-it out!" his voice squeaked as he felt Kanda's hand trail down his clothed chest.

"And who says this?"

"I say so!" Allen growled.

Kanda gave a dark chuckle, "Who say's your opinion matters? After all, we are just Exorcist's, used for only to destroy Akuma with 'gods gift'." the Japanese man smiled at Allen's face.

Linalee wanted to run. To run away from the sight of the mans he loved, and her best friend touching each other that close.

_Kanda's just being a jerk to Allen... it'll pass, right?_ She thought to herself. Shaking her head, she decided to stay to see how the scene would unfold.

"N-no.. not at all! Let go of me!" the young Exorcist flailed in Kanda's grip, but he never wavered.

And then.. Kanda licked Allen's pale, revealed neck. Allen had to suppress a moan, not daring to acknowledge the darker male. "Don't lie to yourself, moyashi. You very well know what's wrong." Kanda said against his neck.

"Quit it, Kanda! Let me go this instant!"

"Ah-ah. _Your_," Kanda poked Allen's nose. "not the one in charge of this situation." he grinned at the moan he got as he lightly sucked on the younger's neck.

Kanda lifted his head up to look into Allen's slightly clouded gray eyes. "Your eye's betray your words. I can see that." he grinned. He leaned in, enveloping Allen in a deep kiss. The young exorcist moaned, and after a bit Kanda pulled away.

It left him breathless, and then Kanda leaned it for another kiss, which Allen took in willingly this time.

Linalee's whole world crashed right before her. Two of the most important people to her, both of different status, were now going at each other like wild animals. _This isn't happening.. this is all just a bad dream and I'll wake up and this would never had happened..!_ she thought to herself.

Allen's mouth opened to let out a loud wail as Kanda began to assault his neck once again, ravaging the pale skin with kisses, sucking on it. Leaving bright red mark's on his skin.

However hard she tried, she couldn't convince herself.

This wasn't a dream. It was reality. Her heart felt heavy, she felt torn, and most of all.. she felt _betrayed._ Allen _knew_ she had a crush on Kanda, yet he chose to let himself be enveloped into his dark, alluring assault.

She couldn't look anymore. The Chinese girl spun around and ran down the hallway, daring the tears that threatened to spill to fall.

* * *

><p>"K-Kanda.. stop it."<p>

Kanda looked into the kid's eyes. He leaned in close to the boy's face, and smiled. Face flushed, eyes half-closed, swollen lips partly open. "Your not the only one that's hard to deter, moyashi." he smirked as Allen looked away.

"Now I'd say that you want me. Not in the friendly kind of way." Kanda grinned.

Allen shook his head defiantly, "You can't prove that..." he panted.

"I think I can." Kanda smiled, his hand slowly traveling around Allen's clothed chest again. "Your body has a mind of it's own, dear Moyashi. You can't control it." his finger tips brushed over a, very noticeable erect nipple, making the boy let out a small moan.

Allen tried so hard to keep his voice down, people were sleeping and he did not want to disturb them. Deep down inside his already fogged up mind, he knew it was wrong. If he'd let himself be taken by the man who was currently covering his neck in red spots.. he would be a terrible friend.

But he couldn't help himself, Kanda was right. Damn it he was right. When it came to sensual pleasure, he almost lost every little thing that made him able to control his own body.

The feel of someone's hand's on his chest, stroking his erect nipples made his face heat up and he couldn't make out words.

Allen tried so hard to keep his voice down, people were sleeping and he did not want to disturb them.

Deep down inside his already fogged up mind, he knew it was wrong. If he'd let himself be taken by the man who was currently covering his neck in red spots. He would be a terrible friend.

Allen bit his lip hard, trying to keep anymore noises from escaping.

But he couldn't help himself, Kanda was right. Damn it he was right. When it came to sensual pleasure, he almost lost every little thing that made him able to control his own body.

He closed his eyes, in a vain attempt to shut out anything that tried to get into his already darkened mind.

The feel of someone's hands on his chest, stroking his erect nipples made his face heat up and he couldn't make out words. The hands stopped, and Allen couldn't process any coherent sentence.

"Come on. The best part about this is your voice, let me hear your voice." The sultry voice broke through the darkness. Allen decided it was enough, and he could no longer hold it.

Allen opened his eyes and looked into Kanda's deep and teasing cobalt eyes, then thrust himself forward and pressed his lip's to Kanda's, moaning into the other man's mouth.

While one hand positioned itself on his chest, the other one brushed his stomach which made his muscles contract and he moaned again.

He felt a hand on his chin, and Kanda pulled away from the younger one's kiss. The Japanese man grabbed his chin gently, and lifted his face up so he could look at Allen directly in the eye. "You want to know what my problem is?"

The boy mumbled something, but the man only ignored it. "It's you, idiot." he could feel Allen no longer resisting anything he did. He let go of Allen's chin and began walking away. "Get some sleep, you and I will be training early." he said over his shoulder leaving the boy to wallow in his own thoughts.

The parasitic-exorcist watched as the Japanese man left his eyesight, turning around the corner of the hallway. He longed to feel his touch, to feel Kanda touching his body, to kiss the man he longed for.

His eyes widened.

Allen couldn't... Linalee was one of his best friends! He couldn't fall in love with the man she loved as well. He slid down and folded his legs against his chest, lifting his right hand to touch his neck. His fingers graced over skin that was slightly elevated. Silently, he gasped at the feel.

Kanda had left a mark. That bastard.

_Linalee.. I'm sorry.. I didn't mean for this to happen.._

* * *

><p>Sleep did not come easily to him. He tossed and turned in his sleep, unable to find any sort of warmth in the black sheet's. Normally Allen would have loved to just pass out on his bed.. but he couldn't now.<p>

Something was eating at his brain, like a parasite. Slowly gnawing away what little sanity he had left.

His hand brushed over the mark Kanda had left.. and anger boiled inside of him again. It was going to be a bitch to hide..

And he especially had to hide it from Linalee and.. _Lavi_.

He would never hear the end of it if Lavi knew about the mark. Constantly bugging him at who left the mark, who was his new girlfriend. _Typical Lavi.. _Allen rolled his eyes, thinking of the outcome.

He had promised he would 'train' with Kanda, his training sessions with the Japanese man all had the same outcome. Allen's Innocence being partly scratched, and Komui would have to fix it. Allen shivered at the thought of Komui getting to 'fix' his arm.

Part of him wanted to crawl under his sheet's and pretend to be sick so he wouldn't even have to see Kanda. He longed to be touched by the man, but he couldn't. Linalee was his best friend, and he couldn't fall in love with the one she had longed for.

_**Typical you. Always making sure your friends have happiness before you can gain your own happiness. **_

Allen shook his head.

He didn't care if he wasn't happy, if his friends were happy, he would be happy.

_**But that's not the entire truth. Your just a gentlemen who's afraid of hurting anyone's feelings. You don't want to see Linalee hurt, even if it means throwing away your own feelings for her. Sometimes I wonder how you can remain so selfless and yet have a sliver of sanity left.**_

_Go away..._ Allen shoved his face into the pillow, he covered his ears in futile attempt to get the voices to go away.

**_You finally let someone into your life, other than Mana and Cross, and now your willing to throw them away for the sake of your _friends_? You disgust me. These so-called '_friends_' will be the death of you._**

However annoying the voice was.. it was true. He'd willed the fact that maybe.. just maybe someone broke through his shell unconsciously, managing to touch his heart. Was he really willing to let this one person go?

The parasite-exorcist wished there was an easy way out of the grave he had dug himself.

Tears sprung from his eyes as reality had caught up to him. He couldn't decide who Kanda loved, and he wouldn't force him to love him. But then he remembered it.

The feel of Kanda's lips on his throat, sucking and licking to his own content. The feel of the Japanese man's lips on his own, not giving a damn whether the parasite-exorcist could breathe or not, taking his lips over and over as he willingly gave himself to the man.

That was real.

Not one of Allen's many fantasies he'd wished for.

He let his Innocence slowly creep down his body, not comprehending what his body was doing, lost in memories. His hand was now at the waist-line of his pant's, when Allen twitched. Remembering the feel of Kanda's fingers on his clothed, erect nipples.

How he had slyly left him basking in the afterglow of practically being touched and ravaged by the man he wanted to take him. To take him as his own, not caring about his own well-being... only for the two of them to be together, close as any human possible.

To be as possessive as he wanted.

Why should he also be deprived of love? Why should Allen's gentle nature get in the way of him getting what he could have as well?

The Earl had managed to take away many people he cared about.

_Mana.. I'm scared.. but.. I think I'm going to try it. Don't be mad at me for trying to move on.. I'll face my fear and face him. _

Allen looked out the window, seeing pink across the horizon. He'd guessed Kanda would be up.. that is if he ever actually _slept_. Sometimes Allen thought that Kanda never needed sleep, but he was always silently reminded of the time he snuck into Kanda's room and saw the dark haired Japanese man sleeping peacefully.

It was the only time he ever looked peaceful except for when he was eating soba or meditating.

Allen's heart fluttered at the thought of Kanda looking peaceful.

Still lost in his own world, his fingertip's had snuck their way under his waistline, and also in his trousers. His finger's slightly brushing over sensitive skin. It tickled, and he giggled slightly, unaware of what his sub-concious was doing to him.

Then.. his hand brushed his member.

That set him off.

He arched his back off his bed and let out a moan. Sexually, the boy was easily set off.

After all, Kanda had left the boy hot and extremely frustrated. There was a heat pooling in his stomach that Allen could not suppress, it devouring his mind as he was endlessly flung into a sea of acceptance after he had begun to stroke himself. Completely unaware.

He let out a hot breath, moaned out and tossed his head to the side as he was now being stroked mercilessly by himself, trying to rid himself of the feeling of fear to lose control of his body.. even if it were for just a few moments.

His panting filled the air, still lost in his own fantasy world, unable to notice how he had actually felt.

"...Kanda...!"

He cried out the name as he came. Now completely aware of what he had done. But he didn't care, this was a way he could distract himself from the way Linalee would constantly throw herself at Kanda while he was aware of his feelings for the dark Japanese man.

It gave him a sudden feel of warmth. Darkness crawled at the corners of his vision, ready to take complete control over him. He barely had enough time to pull his hand out when the darkness had clouded his vision and senses, and passing out.

* * *

><p>One look at the clock, his mind ticked in irritation.<p>

_Fifteen minutes. He's late._

Kanda looked around the room, suddenly curiosity clicked in his brain. _So moyashi thinks he can avoid me after seducing him, eh? Well it seems that being the nice guy doesn't work anymore._ Kanda set Mugen on the ground, and walked out of the training room.

Luckily for Kanda, the kid's room was close to the training room. And Allen had constantly gotten himself sick, but today he would have none of it. If Allen was fine enough to become hot under his seductive call's, he wouldn't have gotten sicker.

The Japanese man was about to turn around the corner towards the kid's room when something, no someone, smashed into his chest.

Kanda, unfazed, looked down to see a dizzy moyashi lay on his back on the ground. When the boy gained his sight back, he looked up and froze.

The Japanese man probably looked angry and extremely pissed off. As usual.

"H-Hey Kanda.. heh.." he laughed a bit and stood up.

"Your late." the man commented, eying the kid's appearance. Ruffled clothing, his hair a white mess. Frizzy and slightly curled.

"I know I'm late but.. I was just tired and managed to fall asleep then I realized it was fifteen minutes late! I'm sorry." he bent his head forward as in an apology.

Kanda already knew. "Sorry isn't going to cut it." with that, he grabbed the kid's wrist and pulled him forward in an embrace.

"Ka-kanda..?" Allen squeaked, a bit surprised.

"Ah.. not only are you cute when your angry, but when your caught off guard your.. intensifying." the Japanese man whispered as he pulled Allen tightly to his chest.

* * *

><p>Slowly, Allen registered what was happening. <em>No.. Linalee.. I can't.. <em>his silvery blue eyes widened as he realized the grip he was in.

"Kanda.. let go.." he whispered into the man's chest, although a bit reluctantly.

"No."

Allen was getting a terrible sense of déjà vu, and he slowly breathed in Kanda's scent. "I thought we were going to train.." he mumbled into his chest.

"That was my plan at first.. but maybe we could finish what was started earlier.." he could feel the older man's breath on his ear. Allen's eyes widened. _Linalee... I'm so sorry.. I didn't mean to take him away.. _

The parasite-exorcist felt a hand on his chin, then the hand went to his neck to touch the red mark that elevated on his skin. Tears now threatened to fall down Allen's face as he began to shake. Kanda seemed to notice this, and he leaned town to lick the boy's neck once more.

"...Linalee..." he whimpered.

"What about her?" Kanda asked.

"Don't you get it Kanda?" he pushed Kanda away and stared with teary eyes. "She _likes_ you! But.. I.. li-li..._love.. you.._" Allen backed up against the wall, and shivered. He slid down, staring at nothing. "That's it.. I love you, Kanda.. but I can't love you. Because she loved you first.. haha.. heh..." he began to chuckle darkly to himself.

Unaware of footstep's, he just kept laughing to himself like a madman.

"You know what, moyashi?" Kanda knelt down next to Allen. Allen looked at Kanda, now ready to embrace rejection.

But.. what had came totally caught him off guard. Kanda wrapped his arm around Allen's shoulder's, and roughly grabbed his face, forcing him to look at him. "Listen to this. Quit beating yourself up. I know you act like you can handle not getting anything you want in life, quit trying to control your emotions."

Then... he kissed him.

* * *

><p>Linalee stared with round eyes. She had gone to see Kanda train early in the morning, but now.. all she saw was Kanda kissing her supposed best friend.<p> 


	2. Hiatus

Oh yeah.. just to let you guy's know, I like Lenalee. I actually love her, but this story is kind of the idea of a friend of mine, I only decided to voice the story, so.. I don't hate her. c: But she's not going to be a good character in this story.. nyroron~

**I am currently going to put this story on hold because I don't have any inspiration to write anymore. Except for the occasional one-shot. So until I can find a way to find muse once more for this story, it will be put on hold. But I'm not going to delete it, it will just be put on hold. ;A;**


End file.
